Thalia Returns
by The Forgotten Demigod
Summary: The day Thalia returns, Percy and her fight over who is Annabeth's real best friend. Who will actaully win the fight? Only those know who read :  R&R, NO FLAMES! Slightly OOC, Percy's POV, third character: Annabeth, not really Perlia. Maybe hints of it.


**Thalia Returns**

_Percy's POV_

I seriously did not see any of this coming. I thought it was just a random girl, alright? I didn't know that it would be the all powerful daughter of Zeus!

When she said her name, I felt like an idiot. First, she was lying exactly were the tree was, and she seemed to recognize Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" the girl carefully sat up, and watched Annabeth.

"Wait, how do you know her?" I asked bluntly, forgetting about the stories Wise Girl has told me.

"I ran away with her here. Who are you anyways?" she spat the last question, but I held my ground.

I just grinned and replied, "I am Percy Jackson."

"Never heard of you." Thalia said nonchalantly. I seriously was about to blow up at her, until Annabeth thankfully said something.

"Thalia, is that really you? You have been a tree for as long as I can remember." Annabeth thought, but didn't want to actually say how long. She was smiling that she was reunited with one of her best friends, but sad that she barely remembers being a tree.

"A tree?" she asked.

"Yeah… I have been here for a few years. And I don't think you have been walking all of that time." Annabeth chuckled slightly.

"So, where is Luke?" by that comment, everyone's face went pale. We decided we should take her to the infirmary and start answering questions.

-A few minute later-

Annabeth, Grover, and I sat around on chairs looking at her. She kept claiming that she would be fine, but we still had to keep her in here.

"Annie, when did you meet Mr. Percy Jackson?" Thalia asked, looking at me. In her tone, it was more of disgust, like I was some rotten bread that nobody wanted.

"I went on a quest with him last year when I first met him." Annabeth looked at me, and I smiled back at her causing her to blush a little.

"I was there to!" Grover yelled loudly.

"Yeah G man, you were." I grinned.

"So, who is your parent or parents?" Thalia asked, as I gulped. I knew it wouldn't turn out well; we were rivals in a way.

"My mother is Sally Jackson, and my dad is Poseidon." The girl almost fell over in laughter. She was still trying to put together how a child of Poseidon and a child of Athena can be friends, but hey, I kind of am too. I mean Athena looked pretty mad, but Annabeth is my friend.

"So Annabeth, after I get out of the infirmary do you and Luke want to go with me and do some sword fighting?" Annabeth's face went pale after the mention of Luke. I decided to be the hero and answer for her.

"Luke isn't well… around. Also, Annabeth and I were going to go by the beach."

"A kid of Athena by water? Are you sure you are a good student?" I really didn't want to answer the last part.

"Well, I am Annabeth's best friend and you aren't." I felt like I was acting like a toddler, and I was.

"I have known her longer." Thalia argued back, and then Grover interjected with: I have known her to!

"Why is my friendship really something to fight over?" Annabeth asked herself, and I was about to answer, but Thalia kept going on and on about how stupid I was to be her friend.

"What did I get myself into?" Annabeth asked herself, and I agreed with her 100%. This was a train wreck and Chiron wasn't in the room to stop it.

"Can't we just compromise?" Grover asked, a bit scared to fight with Thalia.

"I don't want her hanging out with this kelp head!"

"Sorry Thalia, but you are starting to sound like Athena." Annabeth said, like she was remembering something I didn't know. I mean maybe Athena visited when I wasn't around or something.

"Annabeth, I was like your second mother!" Thalia Grace fought back.

"Idea! Why don't we all just hang out?" I asked everyone.

"There is something you don't see every day," Annabeth muttered to herself. We eventually agreed to something, but Grover had to supervise because he was afraid of the rock climbing wall. Mostly because last year when I dared him, he got hit by lava.

That wasn't the end of Thalia and my fight over the position of Annabeth's best friend. But it think it was much worse when she found out about Luke.

_Scene!_

**Alright, it was okay. Should I write more or no? Like the finding out about Luke? PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEWS! That scared me a bit… **


End file.
